


Birthday Card

by nhawk



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Pretty Hell Day, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhawk/pseuds/nhawk
Summary: She receives a card in the mail.
Relationships: Joe Flanigan/Torri Higginson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Birthday Card

She knows who it’s from before she opens it; recognizes the handwriting, mostly from crosswords and the margins of scripts, from a few notes she keeps in a jar with the lid screwed tight.

_To Torri _

_Happy birthday _

_Joe _

There is a thin, braided bracelet taped to the corner - a surfer bracelet. She laughs and touches the colored threads.

The writing at the bottom of the card is so small she has to put on her glasses to read it.

_You are the only person in the world who drives me crazy and keeps me sane at the same time. I’m sorry I’m so bad at this. I miss you._

She sighs and puts the bracelet around her wrist; ties it on just tight enough that, even if she tries, she won’t be able to take it off.

————

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you mylittleredgirl, anr and phrenitis for all the wonderful rpfs.   
This is my belated, teeny, tiny contribution to Pretty Hell Day 2019.


End file.
